


Grumpy Pouts And Loving Hugs

by minyoongurt



Series: My Aurora [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hongjoong best dad, Jongho Best Boy, M/M, wooyoung just wants to play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: Wooyoung doesn’t quite understand how much attention babies need
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: My Aurora [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623070
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	Grumpy Pouts And Loving Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabieJongho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/gifts).



> This was supposed to be Jongho centric but it kinda turned into a Jongho and Wooyoung centric, haha, but I promise to write a more Jongho centric oneshot in the future! 
> 
> Not proofread

“Oh, Mr Lion, it’s so lovely to meet you!” Hongjoong said in a high pitched voice as he bounced around a plushie elephant. 

Wooyoung squealed with laughter, making his lion plushie hug the elephant Hongjoong was playing with. He loved playing with Daddy! He always had so much fun! “Love you, Ellie!” He made the lion say, a wide smile on the child’s lips. 

“I love you too, Mr L-“ Hongjoong was cut off by loud cries from upstairs. The father sighed softly, passing the elephant over to Wooyoung and getting to his feet. “I’ll be right back, baby, I’m really sorry. I have to go get Jongho.” He bent down to ruffle Wooyoung’s hair before rushing upstairs. 

The father opened the door to the nursery, finding Jongho wide awake in his crib. The baby wailed and held his little pudgy arms out for his Dad. Hongjoong scooped the little boy up, gently wiping snot and tears from his face.

“Don’t cry, angel, Daddy’s here now.” Hongjoong whispered, kissing his youngest son’s hair. He cooed quietly when Jongho squished his face into his shoulder and gripped his shirt. “Let’s go downstairs, yeah?” He hummed, grabbing one of Jongho’s pacifiers and guiding it into the child’s mouth. He made his way back downstairs, surprised to find Wooyoung waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Daddy! Play?” Wooyoung asked, bouncing up and down with a wide grin. 

Hongjoong hated to have to deny his son his attention, but Jongho needed a bottle and some care at the moment. “Maybe in a little bit, baby. Jongho needs Daddy right now.” He said with a small smile. 

He hated not having Seonghwa home, or being without one of the older kids. He wasn’t used to parenting alone and he couldn’t call Changbin, the babysitter having been out of town for the week. His husband was at the doctor's office with San and Mingi for checkups, Yeosang was at a birthday party for his friend Seungmin from school, and Yunho was down the street hanging out with their neighbor’s son Hyunjin. It was just Wooyoung, Jongho, and their stressed Dad. 

Wooyoung whined loudly, following his father to the kitchen. “But I wanna play, Daddy!” He said with a pout. 

Hongjoong sighed, taking the jug of milk from the fridge. “Baby, I will play with you in a little bit. I have to get Jongho some milk.” He breathed out, trying to make the bottle with only one hand. It was quite a struggle, but he finally managed to put the bottle in the microwave for a few seconds. He heard Wooyoung stomp back into the living room just as the microwave dinged. He took out the bottle and felt the milk to make sure it wasn’t too hot before walking into the living room. 

Wooyoung looked up from where he was playing with his plushies and gasped. “Daddy!” He chirped. “Play now?”

Hongjoong slowly shook his head, sitting down on the couch with Jongho on his lap. He took the pacifier from the baby’s mouth and replaced it with the bottle. Jongho gurgled softly and held the bottle all by himself, leaning back against his Daddy’s chest. Hongjoong kept a hand on his youngest’s belly, gently stroking it with his thumb. 

Wooyoung watched with a grumpy pout. He stomped over to the couch and pulled on Hongjoong’s pant leg. “Daddy!” He huffed. “I wanna play!” 

The father let out a deep sigh. “Woo, C’mere. Let’s have a little chat.” He said, patting the space on the couch next to him. 

Wooyoung whined and crawled onto the couch, leaning against Hongjoong’s side. He looked up at his Daddy with a pout 

“Baby, you need to understand that Jongho takes a lot of attention.” Hongjoong said, wrapping his free arm around Wooyoung and squeezing him close. “Jongho is just a little baby, he’s not a big boy like you yet. He needs a lot of help to do things that big boys like you can do all on your own.” He said in a gentle voice, rubbing the four-year-old’s back. “Do you understand?” He asked. 

Wooyoung stared at Hongjoong for a moment, then looked at Jongho. He gently touched his baby brother’s cheek before nodding. “He’s a baby and I’m a big boy.” He whispered. 

Hongjoong leaned down to kiss Wooyoung’s forehead. “But Daddy still loves you so much.” He whispered. “You’re my Little Wooie.”

Wooyoung giggled quietly, smushing his cheek against his Dad’s side. “Love you too, Daddy.” He said softly. 

Jongho suddenly squealed, holding his bottle up in the air. The little boy was in a much better mood now. He smiled when Daddy took his empty bottle and set it aside. The squishy little boy began to giggle when Wooyoung hugged him and kissed his cheeks. He pat his little hands against his brother’s arm. 

“Wooie, do you want to help me give Jongho a bath?” Hongjoong asked, recalling how Seonghwa had asked him to do so before leaving. 

Wooyoung gasped and nodded, sliding off the couch. He ran as quickly as his little legs could take him up the stairs. Hongjoong chuckled softly, getting up and perching Jongho on his hip. He made sure to put the bottle in the kitchen sink before going upstairs to find Wooyoung. 

He would definitely have to talk to the other kids and Seonghwa about this just in case the other kids didn’t understand quite how much attention Jongho needed. 

Hongjoong loved all his kids equally, Seonghwa did too, and he didn’t want any of them to feel unloved at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone go check out @BabieJongho’s fics, they’re super cute!!  
> Thank you for the request, my friend 💞
> 
> Twt: @tiniyoungk


End file.
